The Harvesting of Hearts (A Supernatural Fanfiction)
by FrodoLuverNumber1
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are driving through the small town of Addison, Michigan when after being attacked, the Impala breaks down. The brothers are forced to stay at a creepy B and B. When strange things start to happen and go bump in the night, the boys need to figure out what is going on. With every new secret they discover, the darker this B and B becomes. (In season one)
1. Chapter One: The B and B

HEY! So I started to watch Supernatural and I got hooked! I watched twelve episodes in a day! Wow, I need help. But ya! Read and review :) xoxo Amber

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (I wish!)

"Are you frickin' kidding me? What are you doing, you idiot? Why don't you fumble the ball a little more?"

Sam Winchester wakes up to hear his brother Dean shouting at the radio. "Dean, you know they can't hear, right?" Sam says groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and still waking up.

"Ya' don't say," Dean says sarcastically. "Thanks for informing me about that. And to think I thought they could hear me all these years."

"Oh, shut up," Sam rolls his eyes. "So, where are we?"

"Addison, Michigan," Dean replies. "It's a teeny little town with about 600 people."

"Fun..." Sam mutters.

Sam looks out the window at the dark scenery, still feeling a little sleepy. His eyes start to flutter when he sees something that makes his heart stop: a hideously disgusting face, dark but somehow pale, shallow and dripping with blood. All of a sudden it leaps at the car, hitting the passenger side door, making a loud bang. Dean swerves the car, almost running off the road.

When Dean gets the car under control and parked, he exclaims, "What the hell was that!?"

"D-Did you not see that!?" Sam practically yells.

"Uh, no! I was doing something called driving and paying attention to the road! Ever heard of it, Sam?" Dean shoots back at his younger brother.

"It was a p-pale and bloody face! It jumped at t-the car!" Sam says, looking out the window, trying to find whatever that thing was.

"Seem like something we'd deal with?" Dean asks.

"Definitely," Sam nods.

"Well, let's see what the heck that son of a bitch was and what it was doing trying to hurt my baby," Dean says, gesturing to the Impala.

The duo exits the car and scans their surroundings.

"I can't see a thing," Sam says. "It's too dark."

"Great..." Dean mumbles. "Let's go."

But before they can get into the car, a hissing sound comes from the front of the car.

"Do you think that's it?" Sam whispers, ducking, as does his brother. "The thing that attacked the car?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna' find out," Dean says, grabbing a gun from the trunk.

The two creep to the front. Dean turns and sighs in exaggeration. "Dude, did you not grab a gun?"

"Oh. No. Oops," Sam shrugs sheepishly.

"Oops is right, Doofus," Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Sam behind him. "Be careful."

Sam nods and the two pop out to the front of the car.

They furrow their brows and frown as they see nothing.

"What?" Dean aske incredulously, whipping around, trying to find what had made the hissing sound. "I know I heard something!"

"Uh, Dean?" Sam says. "I think I know what it was."

"What?" Dean says, turning back when he nearly cries aloud.

Smokes billows out from the hood. Dean rushes over to pop the hood. Dean coughs after inhaling the smoke and growls, "Damn it! The radiator's shot! Oh, my poor baby. Well, we won't be goin' anywhere for a while."

"With that thing out there?" Sam asks, a scared look on his face.

"Ya' scared?" Dean grins.

"N-No!" Sam stutters, trying to seem brave for his big brother. "I just don't especially want to be attacked today!"

"So, in other words, you're scared," Dean replies, still smiling.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am NOT!"

"Whatever, Scaredy-Pants," Dean shakes his head, grinning. "Well, where are we gonna' stay?"

"I see a light up ahead. That's probably our best bet," Sam says, squinting at a light up the road.

"No! Don't go toward the light, Sam!" Dean jokes.

"Oh, shut up, Dean," Sam rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you completely set yourself up for that one."

The two make to their way towards the light, but not before Dean seriously locks up his baby.

When they come to the house, they are taken aback. It's SO old. The black paint is chipping off, the dark blue shutters are hanging off the hinges, and a rusty gate surrounds the house. Gnarled trees infest the ground and a murky lake is in the front.

"Oh, this place looks fun," Dean mutters sarcastically.

"Like a blast," Sam says back.

The brothers open the gate and walk up the cobblestone path up to the front porch. Dean knocks on the door and they wait for a few seconds until the door swings open to reveal an tiny, old woman with deep brown eyes and grey hair tied up in a high bun.

"Why, hello there!" the woman exclaims, smiling at the boys. "Welcome to the Green Loon Bed and Breakfast! Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes please, ma'am," Sam smiles back at the old lady.

"Oh, call me Vicky, but my, are you polite! What are you fine gentlemen' names?" the old woman apparently named Vicky asks.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," Dean says, shaking Vicky's hand as does Sam.

"Delighted to meet ya'll! Well, come on in! I'll get ya'll a room!" Vicky says, pulling the boys in the B and B.

The inside is less creepy than the inside. Plush chairs and couches sit around a cozy fire in one room. A deep mahogany table complete with the same color for chairs sit in the dining room. The whole place has cozy furniture but somehow creepy furniture. It's less creepy than inside, but still creepy.

"There ya' go!" Vicky drops a key into Dean's hand.

"Don't you need our last name or any information?" Dean asks quizzically.

"I know your first names, don't I?" Vicky smiles. "Dinner tonight is at five-thirty, breakfast tomorrow is at eight-fifteen and the bathrooms are across the hall on your right from your room. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank-you. Oh, and our radiator's shot. Is there a mechanic nearby that could help?" Dean asks.

"My son Randy is one," Vicky says. "He could take a look at it! There he is now! And my husband Louis!"

A large man with a big burly mustache comes in the door, wiping his feet on the mat as he does so. A smaller man follows him with the beginnings of a beard.

"Louis and Randy! These are our guests! Sam and Dean!" Vicky explains.

The men and the brothers shake hands. Randy's handshake is a weak one, while his father's practically crushed the duo's hands.

"Wow," Dean says, shaking his pain to try and get rid of the pain. "Nice handshake ya' got there, Louis."

Louis just glares at Dean and Sam.

"Right," Sam says, feeling awkward. "So Vicky says that Randy, you're a mechanic?"

"Yes," Randy says quietly.

"Could you take a look at our car, when you get a chance? The radiator's shot," Sam explains.

Randy nods. "Enjoy your stay."

"That'd be great! And we will," Sam smiles and the boys up the creaky steps to their room.

The room is small and the door groans as it opens. It's dusty and looks as if no one's been here for years. Two single cots lay side-by-side separated by a small, dusty side-table drawer.

"Wow. This is better than the Plaza," Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean, we should be grateful that their letting us stay here," Sam says, hopping on one of the small beds and kicking off his shoes.

"Vicky was a little too eager for us to stay here, if you ask me," Dean says, doing the same as Sam.

"Well, I didn't ask, so," Sam replies, grinning slightly.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up, but seriously. She seemed to really want us here."

"Maybe she thinks you're hot, who knows?" Sam jokes, flipping on the ancient black and white television set. "This T.V. looks like it could've been used when Grandpa was little," Sam jokes again, trying to get his brother's mind off of Vicky, who Sam thinks is quite harmless.

"I don't know. This place just gives me the creeps," Dean shudders.

"I'll give you that one. It is super creepy here," Sam agrees.

"And Louis and Randy? What weirdoes!" Dean says, shaking his head.

"What can ya' do?" Sam shrugs.

The boys watch T.V. for a while until they notice it's six twenty-five.

"We should down for dinner, I guess," Sam says as the boy exit their room. "I wonder what she's serving.

"Human brains," Dean mumbles.

Sam smacks Dean upside his head but Dean doesn't do anything; he deserved that.

"Now, be nice. No jokes like that, okay?" Sam pleads. "I don't want to get thrown out, especially with that thing out there."

"What is with you and that creature?" Dean asks, as the duo descend the stairs. "We deal with stuff like that all the time."

"I don't know," Sam admits. "Just that it attacked the car and was so, so close to me, I guess."

"Well, don't worry. I won't let it get my Scaredy-Cat," Dean grins to which Sam rolls his eyes again. He tends to do that a lot, especially with Dean around.

When they enter the dining room, they see Vicky placing a giant turkey on the table. "Oh, there you two are!"

"Vicky, you shouldn't have gone too so much trouble for us! We're not that hungry!" Sam insists, but the second these words leave his lips, Sam's stomach answers for itself by rumbling noisily and quite loudly. Sam blushes and puts a hand to his belly.

"Well, I guess your tummy feels differently," Vicky smiles. "It's really not any trouble. I love to cook! Come! Sit, sit!"

It really does it fantastic. The turkey glistens with fresh gravy, green peas steam from a ceramic bowl, warm rolls smeared with jelly sit in another bowl, and most likely fresh-squeezed orange juice sit upon the table.

"Well, this looks great, Vicky," Dean smiles at Vicky. "Thank-you."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," Sam nods.

"Well, dig in!" Vicky smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

"Will do," Dean calls.

Sam grabs for a roll and Dean smacks his hand. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"Dude, it's so poisoned," Dean says, giving his younger brother a serious look.

"It is not!" Sam says, giving Dean an incredulous look back. "What is with you and Vicky?"

"There's something about her. Something wrong," Dean says, suspiciously peeking at Vicky washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Well, I think she's fine and I'm starving so I'm gonna' eat the 'poisoned'," air quotations here, "food."

Sam grabs a drumstick and Dean watches him carefully. "If you die, I'm so saying, 'I told you so'."

"I wouldn't be able to hear you," Sam says, taking a bite. "I'd be dead."

"I still would," Dean says.

"Whatever. This is amazing, Dean! You have to try some!" Sam says, digging in as Vicky instructed him.

"Not if you paid me a million buckaroos!" Dean exclaims.

After Sam had eaten half the food on the table, Vicky comes back in. "I'm so glad you liked it, Sam! Dean, did you have any?"

"Not hungry," Dean says, almost snootily.

"Too bad," Vicky says, clearing away the plates.

"You missed out, Dean," Sam says, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "That was a great meal!"

"Shoot," Dean says sarcastically.

"Well, you two better head up to bed. It's pretty late," Vicky says, coming back from the kitchen after she deposited the plates in the sink. "And with how much this one ate," Vicky ruffles Sam' hair, "I'd say he will be asleep in a few minutes."

Dean narrows his eyes at Vicky. "It's only six o'clock."

"Yes. Late."

"Riiiiight. Come on, Sam." Dean pulls Sam up from the table and practically runs to their room.

"What is up with you?" Sam says, flopping on the bed.

"That chick is up to something!" Dean exclaims.

"Why?" Sam asks. "What has she done?"

"Okay!" Dean says. "Let's see: She didn't want any information, making us a huge fancy-dancy meal, ruffling your hair?"

"That's just being nice, Dean," Sam replies. "Ever heard of it?"

"Whatever, dude," Dean says. "I'm grabbin' our equipment from the car. Be right back."

"Alright, Mr. Paranoid," Sam says, slipping under the covers.

Dean turns back. "You're tired? It's six-o-five."

"Yeah," Sam shrugs.

"Night, weirdo."

"Good night."

When Dean returns from the car after smuggling in his bag all the equipment he thought he'd need, he crept up the stairs. Vicky had already gone too bed; what is with that chick?

Unlocking the door, Dean says, "Got the stu-"

Dean drops the bag.

Hovering over Sam's bed is what is the most horrifying creature, Dean's ever seen: Pale, yet dark, and bloody. So bloody.

Sam turns over helplessly in his sleep.

And in one fell swoop the creature, dives right for Sam.


	2. Chapter Two: The Capture

Sorry it's shorter than ch. 1 but oh well!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (I wish!)

"No!"

With shaking hands, Dean rustles in his bag for his shotgun, loaded with salt-filled iron bullets. He cocks the gun and looks up to see a sight that makes his heart stop.

The spirit or monster or whatever it is is looking back at Dean, a sad look plastered on its, er, face? If it has a face, it has a depressed look on it. It is such a sad smile, a horrible expression, Dean is confused by the look. The spirit is inches from Sam's face when it starts to whisper something into his ear.

"God, Sam. Why'd you have to be such a deep sleeper?" Dean mutters. To the spirit Dean says, "What the hell are-"

The spirit holds a finger up to its mouth, as if to shoosh Dean. It turns back to Sam and continues to whisper.

"What am I doing?" Dean asks himself, remembering he can blast the ghost to smithereens.

Dean lifts the gun up and pulls the trigger. The bullet strikes the spirit and gives a yell of pain before blasting apart.

Sam blots upright in bed, his heart racing, a scream leaving his mouth.

"Woah, Sammy, are you okay?" Dean rushes to his younger brother's side. "Did you see the spirit?"

"What spirit?" Sam asks, his chest still heaving.

"Take that as a no," Dean says. "Well, there was a ghost right above your bed. Or monster. Or creature? I don't know what it was, but I didn't like the look of it. Especially above you like that."

"Dean," Sam starts before he's interrupted by Dean.

"It was weird! It looked sad!"

"Dean."

"It didn't look like spirits usually do, though."

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"I had another dream."

After he'd been pacing, Dean turns back to his brother. "Like you used to get?"

Sam nods, swallowing his fear from the dream he'd just had. "Yeah."

Dean frowns. Sam hadn't had any dreams in a while. This is weird. "What happened in it?"

"Well," Sam starts, trying to stay calm. "Louis-"

"I knew he was a freak!"

"Dean, will you let me talk?" Sam says, clearly aggravated. "Okay, ya' know Louis? Well, he took these people, I didn't see who they were, but he..."

"He what?"

"He cut out their hearts."

Dean is taken aback. "That's... great. Like the Aztecs did?"

"Just like that," Sam nods. "The dream was different this time. It was SO vivid. Like I was there." Sam shudders. "It was so horrible."

Dean sighs. Poor kid. Dean puts a hand on his visibly shaken brother. "It's okay, Sam."

"No, it's not, Dean," Sam shakes his head. "Because it's going to happen to some people."

"Well, we'll stop it, alright?" Dean says encouragingly. "But why would Louis be doing it? No one really believes in that old Aztec religion, do they?"

"Apparently Louis does," Sam mutters.

"Well, we gotta' get out of here," Dean says.

"We can't! We have to save those people!" Sam exclaims.

"What if those people are us?" Dean says, his voice rising to an angry tone. "Sam, we can't always save everybody! Sometime we need to save ourselves!"

"But what about that monster that attacked us before?" Sam asks. "What about that? And wait, what about the spirit? What happened with the ghost?"

"It was over your bed and then it dove for you, and whispered in your ear," Dean says, starting to pace again. He does that when he thinks hard. "Why didn't it attack you?"

"Maybe it wasn't evil," Sam suggests, shrugging.

"Maybe, but do you know what it said to you?" Dean asks, stopping his pacing and turning to look at his brother.

Sam shakes his head. "I was asleep. I couldn't hear."

Dean nods. "Well, let's decide what we're gonna' do. I want to do the smart thing and get outta' here, and you wanna' do the dumb thing and stay and get killed."

"Well, when you say it like that..." Sam mumbles. "But, what would Dad want us to do?

Ever since their Dad died, Sam had always had Dad in mind. He'd said he'd felt so guilty about trying to pick a fight with him right before he died. The last thing he'd said to his dad had been hurtful words. Yay.

Dean sighs. "I don't know, Sammy, but we've gotta' do what we _should _do."

"Then we _should_ say and stop Louis," Sam replies.

"Shouldn't that be the police's job?" Dean asks. "I mean, it's not paranormal. He's just killing people."

Sam raises his eyebrows.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Okay, that came out wrong, but you know what I mean."

Sam nods. "Yeah. I don't know, though. I mean, I had a dream about Louis. That's pretty supernatural."

"True," Dean admits. He groans. "Ugh, fine! We'll stay! You're so lucky I'm such an awesome brother!"

"Thanks, Dean," Sam says. "And sure, you're pretty great."

"I know," Dean grins.

Sam waits for Dean to reciprocate the complement.

"Oh! You, too," Dean says, realizing he should tell his brother that, too. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We can ask Vicky if Louis's been acting weird. Oh, and we can ask Randy, too," Sam suggests.

"It'll have to be in the morning, though," Dean says. "Vicky's already in bed. What time is it? Dude, it's only six twenty-five and Vicky's already asleep. The whole family probably is."

"Well, I'm still a little sleepy," Sam says, sneaking under the covers again. "I'm gonna' head to bed."

"There was SO something in that food," Dean shakes his head. "I can NOT fall asleep at six twenty-five so I'm gonna' take a look around, a'right? If you see a ghost, take one of the guns. I'll leave one by your bed."

"Alright," Sam mumbles sleepily.

Dean grabs a gun and flashlight for himself and closes the door behind him quietly as he exits their room.

Dean flicks on his flashlight and creeps down the creaky old staircase.

Maybe I can find Louis' freaky Aztec ritual room, Dean thinks, and see why the hell he would do that to people.

Dean walks through the house, searching for any secret or hidden room an Aztec altar could be.

No such luck.

"Crap," Dean mutters.

Dean looks out the window and sees something that catches his eye: an old shed.

"Yahtzee," Dean grins.

Dean quietly exits the house and silently slinks towards the shed. He curses as he sees a heavy lock chaining up the door. He grins as he sees a key right next to the shed on an old barrel.

"Idiot," he mutters.

Dean unlocks the lock and enters the room.

"Oh, man," Dean says in disgust.

The walls of the shed are covered in blood. A crude and very bloody table lies at the back of the shed. A bloody slab of wood upheld by four legs is in the middle of the room. Jars of who-knows-what lie on decrepit shelves.

"Dude," Dean says, his stomach churning from the God-awful smell emanating from the shed. "Um, ew?"

"You think this is nasty?" a voice from behind Dean announces in a gruff tone.

Dean whirls around and his eyes widen as they meet the sight of Louis.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, kid."

Sam lies in that old bed, staring at the ceiling. Even though he's tired, he can't sleep. He can't help but wonder why that spirit hadn't attacked him.

Sam hears a knock on the door and looks it. "Yeah?"

"It's Vicky. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Sam replies, wondering why Vicky would be wanting to see him now.

Vicky walks in and Sam sees she is holding a cup of a steaming liquid.

"Can't sleep?" Vicky asks.

Sam nods.

"I've got just the thing!" Vicky exclaims, holding out the cup the hot beverage, whatever it is. "Warm milk. It'll do the trick."

Sam smiles as he takes the cup and sits up. "Thanks."

"Watch out. It's hot," Vicky warns.

Sam takes a cautious sip and swallows the milk. Instantly, he starts to feel dizzy, and when Vicky says something, all he hears is an almost echo. He feels detached and incredibly exhausted.

"That (that) better (better)?" Vicky seems to echo.

Sam's words catch in his throat and he can't speak.

"Great (great)," Vicky says, her voice changing to a darker tone than she usually has. "Goodnight (goodnight), Sweetie (Sweetie)."

Sam realizes as he slips into an unwanted unconsciousness that he'd just been drugged.


	3. Chapter Three: The Shed

Okay, guys! I need reviews! I need to know if I should keep writing or ditch this story! So review please! It's not all that hard :) Sorry, it's a lil' short!

When Dean comes to after Louis apparently knocked him out, Louis is looming over him, Louis' face inches from Dean's.

"Gah!" Dean exclaims. "Woo-wee, ever heard of a breath mint, buddy?"

"I don't like you," Louis says through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're not exactly my favorite person, either," Dean glares at Louis.

Then he realizes, he's bound to a wooden slab. The same one he'd seen before that was... ew, super bloody.

"I bet your heart is bad," Louis says, turning his back to Dean.

"Um, come again?" Dean asks, perplexed.

"I bet your heart tastes disgusting, just like you look," Louis says, still turned around.

"Okay, if were going by a looks to heart ratio, my heart will be pretty damn tasty!" Dean exclaims, his temper rising. Then it deflates as fear takes over him. "Wait, why would you be tasting my heart?"

Just then, Louis turn back around with a long knife.

"Woah, buddy, let's not do anything we'd regret, okay?" Dean says, sweat starting to bead his brow.

"I won't regret this. I'll enjoy this," Louis says creepily.

"Great," Dean says.

"But I can't start yet. I need Vicky with the other boy," Louis informs him.

"I knew Vicky was evil!" Dean shakes his head. "Wait, what other boy?"

Just then, the door to the shed bursts open and Vicky wheels in a big bag in a wheelbarrow.

"What the-" Dean starts until Vicky takes off the bag.

Sam.

Sam lays unconscious strapped into the wheelbarrow, a long trail of blood is trickling from his left eyebrow down to his jaw. He's starting to get a black eye over his right eye. Blood is seeping through his blue plaid shirt.

"Sam!" Dean yells, struggling to break through the bounds he's in and run over to his brother's side.

"My Vicky likes to rough up her food before she eats," Louis informs Dean.

"True, he couldn't feel it being that I'd drugged him, but when he wakes up?" Vicky grins horribly. "That'll be fun."

"You bitch!" Dean screams. "I'm gonna' kill you!"

"Careful, Dean," Vicky smiles evily. "I can make your death very slow and VERY painful. And Sammy's too."

"Don't you dare call him, Sammy," Dean growls.

"Well, it'll be a while until SAMMY wakes up and we like our prey to be awake and able to feel everything, so we'll leave you for a while. Oh, and if you try to escape, a siren will warn us. Be back in ten minutes," Vicky smiles. "Enjoy your stay."

And with that, Louis and Vicky exit the shed, leaving Dean alone in the dark with his unconscious brother.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yells at the wheelbarrow containing Sam. "Dude, you've gotta' wake up!"

Sam stirs but doesn't wake.

"Again, it's so fantastic you're such a deep sleeper!" Dean exclaims sarcastically.

Dean scans his surroundings and spies a rock on the floor. Dean stretches his arm as far as it can go and grabs it. Dean somehow manages to throw it and hit Sam in the head.

Sam wakes up and exclaims, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Sammy!" Dean grins widely, relieved his brother's alright. "You're okay!"

"Uh, I think so," Sam says groggily. "Where are we?"

"Vicky and Louis' shed," Dean explains. "We've only got about ten minutes until they come back,"

"To do what?" Sam asks, a worried expression on his face.

Dean looks at his brother and sighs. "You don't wanna' know, dude."

"I do, Dean," Sam persists.

"Cut out hearts," Dean says abruptly.

Sam's eyes widen.

"You wanted to know," Dean shrugs.

"You were right," Sam says. "My vision was of us."

"You sound SURPRISED I was right!" Dean grins, trying to lighten the mood. "As if it never happens!"

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles. Then he gets a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asks, worried.

"Am I bleeding?" Sam asks, feeling the blood on the side of his face. "And-gah!"

"What's wrong?" Dean asks.

"My stomach! Oh my God!" Sam exclaims, feeling the sticky blood soaking through his shirt. "Did Vicky stab me?"

"Probably," Dean shakes his head. "That chick is crazy."

Sam moans in pain and Dean asks,"Are you okay?"

"My stomach kills, I've got a big scrape on my head, and I probably have lost a ton of blood. How do you think?" Sam shoots back.

"Jeez," Dean mutters. "Whatever. Just trying to be comforting."

"Sorry, Dean," Sam shakes his head. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, but do you have any idea what we're up against? Do you think that Vicky and Louis are some sort of supernatural creatures or just real crazy?" Dean asks.

"I was thinking at first werewolves but it's not the right moon tonight and they look normal still. But, I remember reading before in Dad's journal about creature's that ate hearts. They're called Kahi. They can make themselves look human and can only be killed by cutting their head off with a sword or something silver dipped in their mate's blood," Sam explains.

"How do you remember all that, weirdo?" Dean asks, clearly amazed.

Sam shrugs, smiling. "That's just it. I'm a weirdo."

"Okay, so Louis needs to be beheaded by a sword dipped in Vicky's blood and vice versa?" Dean asks.

"Yep. That'll be easy," Sam says sarcastically. "I did slip a silver dagger into my pocket after that thing with the spirit happened, just for protection."

"Good thinking, Sammy!" Dean smiles. "Okay, so here's the plan."


	4. Chapter Four: The Car

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize! It's been forever since I updated a chapter for like anything! I've been super busy (I work at DQ!) I swear I'll get better!

"Hey, booooooys! Ready to plaaaaaay?"

Sam and Dean nod to each other.

"Ready, Sammy?" Dean mouths to his brother.

"Oh, yeah," Sam mouths back.

Vicky and Louis burst through the door. But this time they don't look human.

They have blue skin, black claws, sharp yellow teeth, and long, greasy, scraggly, black hair.

"Man, and I thought you guys were ugly BEFORE you changed into whatever the heck you are!" Dean exclaims.

"Hush, you idiot," Louis hisses. Literally. His voice sounds like a snake's would.

"Make me, pretty boy," Dean tempts.

Louis hisses again and lunges for Dean.

"Now, Sam!" Dean yells and Sam lunges from the wheelbarrow, cutting Vicky with his dagger. Dean jumps up from the table and stabs Louis with a knife.

"Gah!" Louis gasps. "What? How?"

"Sam here cut us free with his dagger that you two were too idiotic to check if we had weapons and were still strapped in!" Dean laughs. "Oh, and by the way, it's not too safe to leave knives put in the open! Someone could really get hurt."

Dean throws his knife to Sam and Sam chucks his dagger to Dean. At the same time, the brothers stab their opponents: Sam stabbing Vicky and Dean killing Louis.

The adorable monster couple screech as the weapons are driven into them and they slowly burn alive.

"Take that, Mr. and Mrs. Dickwad," Dean says, glaring at the ashes that had previously been hideous monsters.

"Clever," Sam laughs, and then winces, doubling over in pain.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks, placing a hand on his brother's back in a comforting way.

"M-My st-stomach!" Sam stutters. He puts a hand to his belly and when he pulls it back, it's drenched in blood. "Oh G-God!"

"Okay, Sammy, it's okay, we're gonna' get you out of here," Deans says and he helps us his brother.

"Gah!" Sam gasps as he falls onto his knees, feeling light-headed. "D-Dean, I f-feel like I'm gonna' faint-"

"Oh, you're fine!" Dean says, trying to maintain a non-worried attitude. "Quit bein' such a baby!"

"D-Dean," Sam manages out before the pain in his stomach becomes a blinding one. "Agh!"

"Okay, yeah, you're not fine," Dean says, and he pulls Sam up by his waist, which only amplifies Sam's pain.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam cries.

"Woah, sorry, dude. That wasn't the brightest idea in the world," Dean says, helping Sam shakily walk out of the shed.

Dean opens the door to the Impala and gingerly helps Sam into the car. Dean shuts the door and hops into the front seat. "Alright, there's probably a hospital close so we'll get ya' help, okay?"

Sam mumbles something incoherent and Dean slams his foot on the pedal and tears down the road to the nearest hospital, when a figure jumps in front of the Impala. Dean slams on the brakes and barely misses hitting whoever (or whatever) jumped in front of the car.

Dean jumps out of the car, (but not before he checks to make sure Sam's okay) and is prepared to lay the smack-down to the thing that jumped in front of his baby when he sees it's Randy.

"Randy, what the hell did you do that for?!" Dean yells at the shy man.

"Your car isn't ready for how fast you were going!" Randy exclaims, which is very uncharacteristic for him. "I temporarily fixed your car but you can't speed off like you were going to!"

"Well, I kind of have to because _your_ parents stabbed my brother that I need to speed him off to a hospital so I don't freaking care if the Impala is wrecked forever! I need to get him-"

"I know, to a hospital!" Randy interrupts. "We can take my car!"

"Fine!" Dean shouts. Dean rushes back to the Impala and gently lifts Sam from the back seat of the car. He slides into the backseat of Randy's car and Randy rushes off to the hospital.

"C'mon, Sammy, keep your eyes open!" Dean pleads with his little brother. "Just stay awake, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Sam manages to nod his head. "O-Okay."

"Good," Dean tries to smile for Sam to show he's not worried so Sam won't, but inside he's freaking out. "Just focus on me, Sammy. We're almost to the hospital." Dean looks up at Randy. "Right?"

Randy nods back. "It's just a little ways down the road."

"Good," Dean mutters.

After a few seconds of silence pass, Randy asks, "Did you kill them?"

"What?"

"Are they dead? Louis and Vicky?"

"Uh…"

"_Please _tell me they're dead!"

Dean furrows his brow. "Well, yeah, they're dead, but they're your parents."

"No, they're not!" Randy yells. "They kidnapped me years ago! As soon as I tried to escape they would have a ghost they trapped here attack me and stop me! I'm free!"

"Oh, that was the ghost that swooped down and tried to kill Sam," Dean realizes. "Well, what was the thing that attacked the Impala?"

"Probably Louis."

"What?"

"They're can shape-shift. How else do you think they could look like a sweet old lady and a burly mechanic?" Randy retorts.

"Huh," Dean says. "Wait, why'd they trap you here?"

"I saw them in their true form. They couldn't have me blabbing all over that there was monsters, now could they?"

"Nope," Dean sighs. "I knew they were too creepily nice! Well, Vicky at least."

Dean looks down at Sam and smiles. "Told ya' so."

Sam doesn't reply and his eyes look glazed over, staring straight through Dean it seems. "Sam? Sammy? Sammy!"

Dean shakes his brother, which does nothing. Dean checks Sam's pulse.

Not a beat.

"Oh my God, Sammy!"

*PS: Sorry its been so long!


End file.
